Daddy read it to me
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: "Daddy read to me?" She asked. "Of course. What would you like me to read?" I asked. *Sequel to Daddy help me find it*


The Doctor POV

My daughter, now 14 years old walked out of her room. It was 10:45 PM and she was in her nightie.  
"Daddy?" She asked. I looked up from my book 'Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'  
"Yes sweetie?" I asked with a light smile  
"I can't fall asleep." She said sitting down next to me. She's now 5'6 in height and she had her hair down to her hips.  
"Is there something you would like me to do?" I asked setting my book down  
"Daddy read to me?" She asked.  
"Of course. What would you like me to read?" I asked.  
"Can you read, The Giving Tree to me?" She asked pulling out the book from behind her. It's her favorite book.  
"Yes, sweetheart." I said. With that we went into her room and she got under her red blanket pulling it up over her shoulders. I sat next to her and began to read.  
"Once there was a tree...  
and she loved a little boy.  
And everyday the boy would come  
and he would gather her leaves  
and make them into crowns  
and play king of the forest.  
He would climb up her trunk  
and swing from her branches  
and eat apples.  
And they would play hide-and-go-seek.  
And when he was tired,  
he would sleep in her shade.  
And the boy loved the tree...  
very much.  
And the tree was happy.  
But time went by.  
And the boy grew older.  
And the tree was often alone.  
Then one day the boy came to the tree  
and the tree said, "Come, Boy, come and  
climb up my trunk and swing from my  
branches and eat apples and play in my  
shade and be happy."  
"I am too big to climb and play" said  
the boy.  
"I want to buy things and have fun.  
I want some money?"  
"I'm sorry," said the tree, "but I  
have no money.  
I have only leaves and apples.  
Take my apples, Boy, and sell them in  
the city. Then you will have money and  
you will be happy."  
And so the boy climbed up the  
tree and gathered her apples  
and carried them away.  
And the tree was happy.  
But the boy stayed away for a long time...  
and the tree was sad.  
And then one day the boy came back  
and the tree shook with joy  
and she said, "Come, Boy, climb up my trunk  
and swing from my branches and be happy."  
"I am too busy to climb trees," said the boy.  
"I want a house to keep me warm," he said.  
"I want a wife and I want children,  
and so I need a house.  
Can you give me a house ?"  
" I have no house," said the tree.  
"The forest is my house,  
but you may cut off  
my branches and build a  
house. Then you will be happy."  
And so the boy cut off her branches  
and carried them away  
to build his house.  
And the tree was happy.  
But the boy stayed away for a long time.  
And when he came back,  
the tree was so happy  
she could hardly speak.  
"Come, Boy," she whispered,  
"come and play."  
"I am too old and sad to play,"  
said the boy.  
"I want a boat that will  
take me far away from here.  
Can you give me a boat?"  
"Cut down my trunk  
and make a boat," said the tree.  
"Then you can sail away...  
and be happy."  
And so the boy cut down her trunk  
and made a boat and sailed away.  
And the tree was happy  
... but not really.  
And after a long time  
the boy came back again.  
"I am sorry, Boy,"  
said the tree," but I have nothing  
left to give you -  
My apples are gone."  
"My teeth are too weak  
for apples," said the boy.  
"My branches are gone,"  
said the tree. " You  
cannot swing on them - "  
"I am too old to swing  
on branches," said the boy.  
"My trunk is gone, " said the tree.  
"You cannot climb - "  
"I am too tired to climb" said the boy.  
"I am sorry," sighed the tree.  
"I wish that I could give you something...  
but I have nothing left.  
I am just an old stump.  
I am sorry..."  
"I don't need very much now," said the boy.  
"just a quiet place to sit and rest.  
I am very tired."  
"Well," said the tree, straightening  
herself up as much as she could,  
"well, an old stump is good for sitting and resting  
Come, Boy, sit down. Sit down and rest."  
And the boy did.  
And the tree was happy. The End." I said. She smiled as I kissed the top of her head  
"Thanks daddy." She said. I smiled  
"No problem christina. Good night." I said  
"Good night Daddy." She said. With that, I left the book on her night stand, and left the room


End file.
